


Aftercare

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis, Gentle Dom Louis, M/M, Shy Harry, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: How things should be when in a Dom/sub relationship.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m back with another short little one shot! I’m hoping I’ll be able to update my other fics soon!! But for now, I hope you enjoy this one! <3
> 
> Also, thank you to CrypticFondness for the title idea and summary inspiration!

“I love you, sweetheart,” Louis murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

 

Harry smiled at his Dom sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Love you,” he whispered, voice sounding slightly strained. 

 

Louis smiled, beginning to untie Harry’s wrists. He disentangled the knots slowly but skillfully, handling his sub’s delicate wrists carefully. No matter how many times the Dom reminded the sub to not tug on his restraints, Harry couldn’t resist. As a result, the pink nylon rope they used always left light marks on Harry’s sensitive skin. But Louis always made sure to massage his wrists afterwards. 

 

“Such a sweet boy,” Louis cooed, undoing the final knot on Harry’s right wrist. “My lovely baby. You’re so good.” He pulled the rope off Harry’s wrist and laid it on the nightstand. 

 

Harry’s eyelids fluttered at the praise. He always thrived off praise from Louis; it was essential for him to function properly as a sub. He needed Louis to tell him he was good, that he was his Dom’s good boy. “Thank you,” Harry murmured, looking up at Louis with a soft smile. He was still lying on his back on their bed, naked, looking absolutely beautiful. There were tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes were red and a little bit puffy, he had come on his face, stomach, and hole, his bum was red, and his voice was scratchy, but he was the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen. 

 

“I’m going to untie your other wrist now, alright?” Louis checked with the boy. He wanted him to be aware of what was going on around him, so he didn’t get alarmed or scared. 

 

“Wrist,” Harry mumbled, looking at Louis with wide eyes. 

 

“Sorry, babe? What do you need?” Louis asked softly, leaning down and caressing Harry’s cheek that wasn’t coated in come. He’d have to clean his other cheek in a minute. 

 

“Want you to rub my wrist, please,” Harry asked quietly, averting his eyes nervously. 

 

Louis grinned. His boy was so sweet. “Of course I will, sweetheart. Thank you for being so polite. I’m not angry with you,” he consoled. “I’ll rub both your wrists after I get you all cleaned up, okay?”

 

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Lou.”

 

The Dom kissed Harry’s forehead again before he moved on to his other wrist. He skillfully undid the knots on Harry’s left wrist, working carefully so as not to irritate his sensitive skin. Harry’s breathing was even as he did so, the sub looking relaxed. Louis was glad, because he needed to regain the energy he’d lost during their scene. 

 

“Good?” Louis asked once he’d untied both of Harry’s wrists. 

 

The sub nodded. “Good.” He smiled dopily. 

 

Louis examined the boy’s now free wrists, frowning at the marks on his skin. “When I tell you to not pull on your restraints, love, you’ve got to try to listen better, okay? You have too many marks for my liking.”

 

Harry squirmed, looking away from Louis, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he whispered. “I’ll try not to next time.”

 

“My baby just gets too excited, doesn’t he?” Louis smirked, making Harry blush. “Don’t apologize, love. I just worry for my baby.”

 

“I’m just going to go get a wet cloth to clean you up, alright sweets?” Louis told the sub, planting a soft kiss on his curls before he headed off to their bathroom.

 

The sub smiled and watched Louis with admiration. He was so, so lucky to have such a kind, caring Dom. Louis never left him without providing aftercare, and he always showered him with love. They were in a 24/7 Dom/sub relationship, but they both loved each other so much. 

 

“What do you want me to take care of first?” Louis asked the sub when he returned, ever so thoughtful. He always made sure Harry had a say in everything that was going on. Nothing was ever done without Harry’s consent or input. 

 

Harry blushed, squirming. Louis was his Dom, and he loved him more than anything, but he still got embarrassed when talking about private things—even though he was lying naked right in front of him. 

 

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t be embarrassed, love. It’s just me.”

 

“My h–hole,” Harry told his Dom quietly. “I don’t—don’t like when it feels sticky.”

 

“Good boy,” Louis praised, making his way over to Harry. “Can you spread your legs a little more, sweetheart?” He spoke in a soft voice so as not to alarm the boy. Harry was always in a very delicate state of mind after a scene. He had to be careful with him. “Thanks, love. Such a good boy.”

 

Louis continued praising Harry as he cleaned him up, carefully wiping the come off his hole with the cool, wet cloth. He knew Harry was sore there, so he cleaned him up gingerly. When he’d gotten all the come off, he could see that the skin surrounding his hole was slightly red, making the Dom bite his lip. It wasn’t abnormal at all for that to happen, but he always hated knowing his baby was hurting. 

 

“Are you really sore, princess?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry. 

 

The boy shrugged. “A little bit,” he confessed, biting his lip. 

 

Louis gently prodded at the skin surrounding Harry’s hole, looking to see if anything was wrong. Harry hissed, whimpering, making Louis shush him. “I’m sorry, sorry love. I just needed to make sure there weren’t any tears or anything,” he assured, moving his fingers away from the sensitive area. “All done now.”

 

Harry’s skin had been torn after Louis fucked him roughly one time, and the Dom wanted to make sure that never happened again. It wasn’t pleasant for Harry to bleed after having sex, and Louis felt awfully bad about it. So he was always extra cautious, even if it embarrassed Harry a little. 

 

“Let me clean your tummy now,” Louis narrated, grabbing a new cloth. “You were so good for me, letting me take care of you. You’re always such a good boy,” he cooed as he cleaned off the boy’s cute little tummy. His fern tattoos were coated with come, making Louis bite his lip at the sight. His sub was so attractive. 

 

“Louuuu,” Harry giggled, snapping Louis out of his trance. “You’re getting distracted,” he teased. 

 

Louis gasped, faking offense. “You’re just too hot and cute it’s difficult to stay focused,” he whined. 

 

Harry laughed. “I love you.” It was clear he was coming to a bit more, now that the scene had been over for awhile. 

 

“And I love you.” Louis learned down and kissed his forehead again. “Turn your head this way so I can clean your cheek, please,” he requested, and Harry obeyed. Harry always loved keeping Louis’ come on his face for as long as possible, so it was always the last thing Louis took care of. The sub loved the way it made him feel: owned and loved at the same time. 

 

Louis held Harry’s face in his hand lightly as he gently wiped away the come, Harry closing his eyes and sighing in contentment. When he was done, he grabbed a glass of water off the nightstand and held it up to Harry’s lips. “You’ve gotta take a drink for me, babe,” he instructed, and Harry leaned forward to take a few sips. 

 

“Thank you,” Harry told him quietly when he was done, leaning back and snuggling in the pillows. 

 

“You’re welcome, love. How’s your throat? And your bum?” Louis asked, concerned. 

 

Harry blushed. “My throat hurts, but I don’t mind,” he confessed shyly. “I like having the reminder.”

 

The Dom smirked. “I know you do,” he teased. “Such a good sub. And your bum?” he checked. 

 

Harry blushed again. “It still hurts too.”

 

“Let me put some soothing cream on it then, princess,” Louis said, reaching over for the cream. “Legs up, baby.” 

 

The sub obeyed, lifting his legs up so his Dom had access to his bum. He hissed a little as Louis touched his sore bum, but the soothing cream felt good once he’d rubbed it in. 

 

“I’ll rub your wrists now, baby.” Louis smiled, screwing the cap back on the cream. He placed it on the nightstand and climbed in the bed beside Harry, gently taking ahold of his left wrist. He massaged the skin there, moving his thumbs in slow circles. Harry closed his eyes once more, allowing his Dom to soothe him. He appreciated him and all he did so much. 

 

“I love you, you know?” Harry turned his head and smiled at his Dom. “I don’t deserve you. You take such good care of me.”

 

Louis grinned widely. “It’s why I’m here, love. I love you, too, sweet boy.”

 

No matter what had occurred during their scene, Louis always wanted to assure Harry he was loved. They were Dom and sub, but they were also Louis and Harry—as they always would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are truly the only thing that motivate me to write these days, so please do consider leaving me a comment! I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
